csofandomcom-20200223-history
THANATOS-7
: For the original version, see MK48. The THANATOS-7 is a THANATOS machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is developed by the Aegis Institute and based on the Belgian MK48. It is equipped with the Thanatos Blade System which can deal continuously high damage to multiple targets inside the blades' radius. *This weapon can only be obtained from Craft. Advantages *High damage in both modes *Blade can kill multiple enemies at once *Available for both teams *Short reload time Disadvantages *High recoil *Heavy weight *Expensive price *Low spare ammo *Obtainable via Crafting only THANATOS-7 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the THANATOS-7 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the period of the weapon. Release date THANATOS-7 was released on: *South Korea: 18 December 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 January 2015. *China: 8 January 2015. *Japan: 14 January 2015. Tips Overall *There are no conditions or requirements to activate the blades. When using, players need to press on the secondary attack key ( by default) twice: the first time to activate the blade (the blade now turns into aqua color), the second time to launch it. *The blade's quantity is unlimited. However, the player can use only one blade for each activating. *Blades can damage multiple targets in a wide radius. *Blades do not affect in any way the magazine size. *Blades might not harm targets at certain angles. *Shoot the blade in confined space to damage incoming enemies. Zombie Scenario *A blade can deal 50,000 ~ 70,000 damage to Bosses. *Blades will be steady in a determine position for 9 seconds. *Blades can destroy barriers with ease. Comparisons MK48= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher rate of fire (+3%) *Shorter reload time (-0.7s) ; Neutral *Same base damage (33) *Same clip size and spare ammo (120 / 200) *Same stun and knockback power *Same recoil (21%) *Available for both teams *Same accuracy (15%) ; Negative *No scope *Heavier (+3%) *More expensive (+$3500) *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| SKULL-7= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher damage in A mode (+2) *Shorter reload time (-1s) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode (90%) *Same stun and knockback power in A mode *Same speed reduction (14%) *Same magazine size in A mode (120) *Same price ($9000) *Available for both teams ; Negative *Lower accuracy in A mode (-1%) *Higher recoil in A mode (+1%) *Lower reserved ammo (-40) *No scope *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| BALROG-VII= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher damage in A mode (+2) *Lighter (-2%) *Shorter reload time (-1s) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode (90%) *Same stun and knockback power in A mode *Same magazine size in A mode (120) *Same ammunition in A mode (7.62 NATO) *Same price ($9000) *Available for both teams ; Negative *No scope *Lower accuracy in A mode (-1%) *Higher recoil in A mode (+2%) *Lower reserved ammo (-40) *Cannot perform Balrog Charging System *Obtainable via Crafting only |-| JANUS-7= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System equipped *Higher damage in A mode (+4) *Lighter (-2%) *Shorter reload time (-1.5s) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode (90%) *Same stun and knockback power in A mode *Same ammunition in A mode (7.62 NATO) *Same price ($9000) *Available for both teams ; Negative *Lower accuracy in A mode (-2%) *Higher recoil in A mode (+3%) *Lower magazine size in A mode (-80) *Cannot perform Janus Tranformation System *Obtainable via Crafting only Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen using by SAS (including Gerard) in posters. Gallery File:Thanatos7_viewmodel.png|View model File:Thanatos7_viewmodel2.png|Ditto, with Blade system ready File:Thanatos7.gif|Shoot and reload File:Thanatos7_hud.png|HUD icon File:TN7_poster.jpg|South Korea poster File:Thanatos7_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:CS0108_(1).png|China poster File:Thanantos7_pvpv2_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:Gerardwiththanatos7.png|Gerard with THANATOS-7 File:Saswiththanatos7.png|SAS with THANATOS-7 Drawing sound Ditto, with the blade Idle sound Firing sound Reloading sound Ditto Ditto Ditto Firing blade sound Reloading blade sound Trivia *The reload style is similar to M60E4 Maverick. *This is the first anti-zombie weapon which can be obtained from Craft only. * The blade firing sound is similar to when triggering the grapple hooks from the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear in Attack On Titan mode. Category:Machine gun Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:7.62mm user